1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid image forming apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a liquid image forming apparatus having a squeeze roller which is squeezed against a photosensitive member to wipe off excess liquid developer, which is applied to the photosensitive member, or a carrier in the liquid developer, to the squeeze roller, and to a liquid process for renewing the surface of the squeeze roller.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-284740, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In a conventional liquid image forming apparatus as indicated by reference numeral 12 in FIG. 2, an electrifier 2 charges the recording surface of a photosensitive member 1 which is moved in a single direction upon starting the apparatus, thereafter a latent image is formed by exposing the recording surface to a light 4 which is emitted from an exposure device 3, then development is carried out by applying liquid developer 6, which comprises a developing material 7 and a carrier 8 and is supplied by a liquid developer supplier 5, to the recording surface of the photosensitive member 1 using a developing roller 9, then a squeeze roller 10 is squeezed against a photosensitive member to wipe off the carrier 8 contained in the liquid developer 6 or excess developing material 7, and then the surface of the squeeze roller 10 is cleaned by removing the carrier 8 or the excess developing material 7 adhering to the squeeze roller 10 using a blade 11.
The surface of the squeeze roller 10 in the liquid forming apparatus is roughened to a certain degree by a surface roughening process in order to wipe off the excess developing material 7 or the carrier 8 by squeezing. However, there is a problem in that when the carrier 8 or the excess developing material 7 is removed from the surface of the squeeze roller 10 by the blade 11, the surface of the squeeze roller is abraded and smoothed, which degrades the ability to remove the carrier 8 or the excess developing material 7.
The prior art relating to liquid image forming apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Applications, First Publications (Kokai), Nos. 4-30190 (published on Feb. 3, 1992), 7-175331 (published on Jul. 14, 1995), 7-225516 (published on Aug. 22, 1995), 7-271177 (published on Oct. 20, 1995) and 9-218587 (published on Aug. 19, 1997).